Aquella joven detective
by MissHarperWong27
Summary: Helena Harper es una joven detective del Departamento de Delitos Sexuales del condado de Chicago, su vida cambia cuando su jefe le da una plaza para trabajar en el Buró de Investigación Federal lugar donde conocerá al agente Leon Scott Kennedy. Su estrecha relación de trabajo se verá afectada cuando los sentimientos cambien de dirección... Historia Alterna a Resident Evil 6
1. Buscando

Hola lectores de FF, el día de hoy vengo a revivir mi empolvada cuenta de fanfiction, pues hace casi dos años que no escribía ni actualizaba, estaba trabajando en un fic de soul eater llamado "al filo de la navaja" pero un virus entro a mi usb y borró TODO MI ARCHIVO, por eso lo tuve que borrar, bueno espero y éste nuevo proyecto les agrade, espero sus reviews

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM y lo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento. **

Capítulo 1 "Buscando"

La alarma sonó escandalosamente haciendo eco por todo el cuarto. Una mano salió de la cama y se acercó al aparato para poder apagarlo

- Cinco minutos más- se dijo aquella joven cuando dejó caer pesadamente su mano – Claro, ojala pudiera darme ése tiempo- contestó un poco frustrada. Se reincorporó a su cama y se sentó al filo de la misma, se estiró un poco y observó a su ventana, el sol ya se colaba por algunas ranuras de su cortina, descifró que sería un lindo día, tomó sus sandalias y se dirigió al baño para empezar su día y alistarse para no llegar tarde a trabajar, su nombre Helena Harper.

Helena llevaba ya dos años como detective de la U.D.S, Unidad de Delitos Sexuales de la ciudad de Chicago una ciudad que en los últimos días ha sido atacada por una serie de violaciones en distintas regiones.

Entró a la bañera y abrió la llave, mientras el agua caía en una cubeta Helena pensaba y meditaba en la forma de detener a ése depravado, la noche anterior logró triangular la región donde posiblemente se encontraba sin embargo la oportunidad de atraparlo se vio frustrada cuando se dieron cuenta de las dimensiones del lugar, la zona era enorme, de casi 11 manzanas lo cual limitaba sus movimientos pues no contaban con tanto personal para vigilar toda la región. Se metió a la regadera y dejó que sus músculos y su cabeza se relajaran con el agua, su trabajo era pesado y demandante especialmente en la unidad para la cual trabaja, a sus escasos 24 años ya carga con la responsabilidad de guiar y comandar a todo su equipo, casi no tenía tiempo para ella o para alguien más así que se dedicó a disfrutar de los pocos minutos de tranquilidad que sus baños matinales le proporcionaban.

30 minutos pasaron, los cuales ella deseó que no terminaran, salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto, se alistó y bajó a la cocina donde por cierto ya la aguardaban.

- Buenos días bigotes- saludó a su minino, éste le maulló y se le acercó con un plato de aluminio vacío –Veo que tienes hambre, espera un momento- entró a su cocina y de la alacena sacó dos latas de comida para gatos, regresó con él y se lo sirvió, acto seguido fue a su refrigerador para buscar su desayuno, no tenía mucho sólo algunas sobras de la comida de ayer y un café a medio terminar también del día de ayer.

- Rayos, creí que aún sobraría algo. Ni hablar hoy tendré que comer fuera- tomó una sartén, sacó su comida y la calentó, mientras esperaba agarró las carpetas del caso en el que está trabajando. Buscaba desesperadamente la forma de encontrar al culpable, ya estaba harta de que día con día llegaran chicas (si es que las había) de todas las edades, estatus económico y nivel académico a denunciar haber sido víctimas de un abuso sexual, lógicamente todas tenían prioridad, son civiles maltratadas al fin y al cabo pero las más difíciles de tratar, al punto de vista de Helena, eran las de mejor posición social.

Se vio obligada a salir de su trance al oír su móvil sonar

- Harper- contestó

- Helena, el jefe nos quiere en Norwood Park inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó en automático rogando escuchar que atraparon al sujeto y no que hallaron otro cuerpo

- Una víctima más.

- Mierda, voy para allá.

- Espera estoy pasando por tu colonia, paso por ti en 10 minutos. Estate lista- y ambos colgaron.

Helena corrió por su abrigo y preparó sus cosas, le dio su desayuno a Bigotes pues éste se había quemado al no prestarle atención por atender la llamada.

Fabián Jones, compañero de equipo de Helena llegó a su casa, tocó su claxon y ella salió aprisa, sosteniendo un pan en su boca y colocándose su abrigo

- Lamento interrumpir, yo te invito el desayuno- afirmó Fabián

- Descuida, es nuestro trabajo. En marcha.

La zona ya estaba acordonada, los policías del condado alejaban a los medios de comunicación y a los curiosos del lugar para no entorpecer la investigación, Harper y Jones aparcaron cerca y con cuidado llegaron a la escena.

- Ustedes deben ser los de la U.D.S. ¿Cierto?- preguntó un oficial

- Así es, yo soy la detective Harper y él mi compañero Jones, díganos qué ocurrió.

- El jardinero llegó a su hora habitual, 7:45 a.m a podar los arbustos y decorarlos para la llegada del Halloween, cuando preparaba su herramienta escuchó unos sollozos detrás de la banca y al acercarse vio a la chica llorando, herida con la ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada.

- ¿Llorando?- preguntó Harper – ¿Ella está viva?

- Sí, está siendo atendida en la ambulancia de por allá, debido a la restauración del área de juegos nos fue imposible hacerla entrar y estacionarla aquí así que llegaron por la calle 17- Harper suspiró aliviada al escuchar que seguía con vida, agradecieron al oficial y se dirigieron a la ambulancia para recibir el informe

- Lo siento, no pueden pasar.

- Somos detectives de la U.D.S, venimos a ver a la víctima- explicó Jones mientras mostraban sus placas

- Lo lamento, está por allá- apresuraron paso para llegar antes de que se la llevaran, se acercaron al vehículo y preguntaron por ella

- Chica de 17 años, presenta hematomas en la región pélvica y diversas partes de su cuerpo, múltiples heridas en brazos, piernas y muslos- explicó el paramédico

- ¿Está consciente?- preguntó el detective

- Tuvimos que sedarla ya que se rehusaba a que mi compañero la tocara para curarla, tenemos que llevarla al hospital para su evaluación, ahí podrán preguntar más detalles- los paramédicos subieron, cerraron las puertas y se llevaron a la chica. Ambos corrieron de regreso al auto para seguir a la ambulancia y no perderla de vista.

- ¿Será nuestro sospechoso?

- No lo sé, Fabián. Pero tenemos que averiguarlo- Helena sacó su móvil a llamó a Hunnigan, otra compañera para pedir apoyo – Nosotros iremos al hospital a ver si podemos hablar con ella pero necesitamos de alguien para revisar la escena. De acuerdo, gracias.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Mandaran a Laurence y a Curtis para revisar la zona.

- Eres la mejor, Helena.

- No es verdad, si así lo fuera ése bastardo ya estaría pudriéndose en la cárcel.

- Lo atraparemos- dijo su compañero tratando de animarla

- Eso tenlo por seguro, corre por mi cuenta- sentenció ella.

En el hospital esperaron 20 minutos para que el efecto de la anestesia pasara, una enfermera se acercó para decirles que ya podían pasar, la víctima se negó a hablar si Jones estaba en el cuarto así que no tuvieron remedio más que dejar todo en manos de la detective

- No… No lo sé, todo es tan difuso- contestó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

- Calma sólo intenta concentrarte, dime lo que sea que se te venga a la cabeza.

- Era… Iba rumbo a mi casa, me quedé en casa de mi amiga Corie pero mis papás no sabían así que quise llegar temprano para que no me regañaran, entonces… No, no puedo.

-Tranquila, vas bien. Regresabas a tu casa y después…- dijo Helena animando a la chica a continuar

- Tomé el atajo en Norwood park, para acortar camino pero sentí que algo me golpeó la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué más?

- Me aturdí, caminé como si estuviera ebria y entonces lo sentí subirse a mí, intenté gritar pero me metió un calcetín a la boca y luego me amagó, sólo podía moverme manotear y patalear para intentar quitármelo.

- ¿Lograste ver su rostro?

- Era de cabello largo, lo tenía amarrando en una coleta… No, no, era de cabello corto… Es todo porque cuando me quitó la ropa cerré mis ojos… No quise ver ¡No quise ver!- gritó y rompió en llanto, Helena la tomó de la mano para poderla consolar

- Calma, nosotros lo atraparemos pero para ello- la separó y le levantó el rostro – necesito de tu ayuda- Victoria la miró a sus ojos y por alguna razón logró calmarse un poco, asintió con la cabeza y continuó con su declaración hasta que llegaron sus padres

- ¡Vicky! ¿Dónde estás?- gritó otra voz femenina irrumpiendo por completo en el cuarto

- ¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó Harper molesta

- Lo siento Helena, traté de detenerlos- respondió Fabián. Los señores se dirigieron a Victoria y la abrazaron ignorando por completo a los detectives o a sus peticiones, los detectives estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de reacciones pero no solían tolerarlas.

- Señores, por favor acompáñenme afuera y les explicaré lo que pasa.

- ¿Quién es usted y qué hace?- preguntó el padre

- ¡Por favor, escúcheme! Vamos afuera a hablar- luego de la alza de voz de Jones los señores se calmaron y todos salieron del cuarto

- Me llamo Helena Harper y él es mi compañero Fabián Jones, somos detectives de la Unidad de Delitos Sexuales.

- ¿Delitos sexuales? No puede ser ¿qué le pasó a nuestra hija?

-Temo que fue violada- al escuchar eso, la señora rompió en llanto y el señor golpeó la pared y maldijo al unísono, los detectives les dieron unos minutos para asimilar la desagradable noticia

- Maldita sea ¿quién mierda se atrevió a tocar a mi hija?

- Eso es lo que intentamos averiguar, sé que es difícil para ustedes pero requerimos tanto de su ayuda como la de su hija para resolver esto y castigar al culpable- inquirió Jones

- Claro, lamento haber interrumpido es que….- calló para no llorar

- Cariño ¿por qué a Vicky?

- No lo sé amor, pero hay que ayudar para que castiguen al bastardo.

- Gracias. Por favor entremos con Vicky para hacerles unas preguntas, si ustedes están con ella será más fácil que nos responda pues sentirá su apoyo.

- Por supuesto.

Después de casi una hora Harper y Jones se retiraron del hospital, lograron obtener una buena declaración pero, desgraciadamente no ayudaba mucho para la captura del sujeto

-Se están multiplicando y eso no me gusta- musitó molesto

-Tampoco a mí, ya no sé si es nuestro violador o se trata de otro, el modus operandi es distinto y ni se diga el lugar donde atacó- respondió Helena con fastidio

- Quizá es un imitador o tal vez se esté haciendo de cómplices.

- Quizá, vayamos a la escena del crimen. Tal vez Laurance y Curtis nos tengan mejores noticias.

En la escena del crimen

- Helena, Fabián, llegan a tiempo- saludó Harry Laurence

- ¿Qué nos tienes?- preguntó Jones

- Encontramos esto atorado en uno de los arbustos muy cerca de dónde golpearon a la víctima- comenzaron a avanzar

- Unos lentes, seguramente para que no lo descubrieran. Llévenlo a laboratorio para su análisis, espero que encontremos ADN- ordenó Curtis

- Sangre, seguramente es de Vicky, entonces aquí la golpearon- Helena se hincó para ver el suelo luego levantó la vista buscando algo que también pudiera ayudar

- Pero está regada en distintos lugares, como si zigzagueara.

- Vicky dijo que luego de ser golpeada caminó unos metros muy torpemente por el golpe, por eso está regada de ésta forma.

- ¡Hey chicos, vengan!- llamó Curtis, todos corrieron hacia ella para ver lo que había encontrado

- Una cámara de seguridad, perfecto.

- Está muy bien escondida, el ignoto no se debió percatar de ella y aun así nadie vio nada.

- De acuerdo al ángulo en que está posicionada puedo decir que debió haber captado algo del ataque, quizá no todo pero con algo de suerte, tendremos a un sospechoso.

- Espero que así sea, bien hecho Curtis- dijo Laurance felicitándola

- Bien, Laurance Curtis vayan a la estación y lleven las evidencias al laboratorio, Jones y yo iremos con los policías para pedir las cintas.

Todos afirmaron y pusieron manos a la obra. Las cosas iban mejorando, al subir al auto Harper rogó porque por fin lo que obtuvieron fuera la clave para dar con el maldito que ha estado aterrorizando a la ciudad desde hace 5 días.

Llegaron a la sala de grabación, pidieron acceso a las cámaras de Norwood Park, estuvieron revisando las cintas por horas pues en varias de ellas se ve al sospechoso haciendo ejercicio, jugando con su perro, se retiró y cuando regreso fue cuando atacó a Vicky.

- Ahí está pero son sólo segundos- alegó su compañero

- No vieron nada porque el lugar donde la ataca es un punto ciego de la cámara- agregó Helena

- Sí, le hemos dicho al jefe del lugar que ajusté el ángulo de la cámara pero dice que con el panorama que se tiene es suficiente que sólo pongamos atención porque para eso nos pagan y no hace caso- Harper y Jones se miraron mutuamente

- Le diré al jefe que hable con el alcalde.

- Vale, danos una copia de los vídeos- ordenó la detective. El oficial asintió y se apresuró a sacar lo que le pidieron, entretanto una llamada entró al celular de Jones

- Detective Jones…. ¿Hablas en serio? Entendido vamos para allá- Helena tembló

- ¿Ahora qué?- temía que fueran más malas noticias, su compañero sonrío triunfante y dijo

- Era Hunnigan, dijo que el laboratorio mandó los resultados de los lentes y del examen médico que le practicaron a Vicky, encontraron ADN y está en el sistema. Tenemos a nuestro ignoto- Helena no podía creerlo, sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió con su compañero, por fin detendrían al violador.

Todos se colocaron en su lugar, Helena cubría el lado derecho de la puerta y Fabián el lado izquierdo, a la señal de Harper un oficial derribó la puerta y entraron, Alexander estaba en su sala bebiendo refresco y comiendo palomitas frente al televisor, no se esperaba que fueran a atraparlo así que se rindió de inmediato, Helena se acercó a él sin dejar de apuntarlo y al estar segura que el violador estaba desarmado enfundó su arma y lo arrestó

- Alexander Richter quedas arrestado por las violaciones a Victoria Wilford, Samantha Frozer y otras 5 víctimas- lo esposó y entregó a los Oficiales.

- Te vas a pudrir en la cárcel- musitó Jones en tono de burla mientras se lo llevaban.

Los vecinos veían anonadados e incrédulos a Richter siendo llevado por los policías, no podían creer que entre ellos vivió el violador que mantuvo en vela y a la defensiva al cuerpo de policía y los ciudadanos por igual

- Bien señores todo termino, vuelvan a sus hogares por favor- las personas acataron y entraron de nuevo fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

Los reporteros de las principales cadenas de televisión ya esperan afuera, Helena tronó la boca al ver los flashazos y las luces de las cámaras

- Parecen moscas siendo atraídos por el olor de la mierda- expresó

- Creo que mejor analogía no pudo haber quedado- contestó su compañero

- Andando antes que nos rodeen y no podamos ni respirar.

Los policías abrían paso entre la multitud de reporteros que pedían entrevista acerca de lo ocurrido, Harper y Jones subieron al auto y salieron exitosamente ilesos.

- Sólo vamos a reportarnos con el jefe Milton y te invito a cenar. No será lo mismo que el desayuno pero te lo debo por irrumpirte ésta mañana- la castaña sonrió

- Es nuestro deber pero acepto tu oferta.

En la comisaría todos esperaban ansiosos al equipo, Helena acompañada de sus otros tres compañeros entraron a la oficina del jefe Nicholas Milton quien enseguida los felicitó

- Buen trabajo muchachos, no podría estar más orgulloso.

- Gracias Señor, es nuestro deber velar por la ciudad- dijo Jones

- Es un trabajo en equipo y creo que lo hicimos bien- sonrió Curtis

- No hice mal al ponerte a cargo del equipo, Harper. Felicidades por tu excelente trabajo- la aludida se sonrojó, no esperaba palabras así del duro y rígido comandante Milton, sus compañeros le sonrieron e hicieron un poco de burla por su cambio de coloración

- Ya déjenme en paz- dijo divertida

- Ya pueden retirarse, el papeleo lo dejaremos para mañana. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches- respondieron al unísono y se retiraron. Laurance sugirió ir al bar que está a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, todos aceptaron menos Helena que prefería ir a cenar pues estaba muriendo de hambre.

- Al rato los alcanzamos.

- ¿Están seguros?

- Claro Harry, nos vemos en un rato- y despidiéndose con la mano, Harper tomó su abrigo y se retiró para alcanzar a Fabián. Escuchó los murmullos y risas que no se hicieron esperar pero no les hizo caso, estaba tan comprometida con su trabajo que no tenía tiempo de coquetear con alguien.

**(Suspira) mi amada Harper, como la amo jeje lo siento. Bueno chicos primer capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap, la verdad me inspiré mucho de la ley y el orden para hacer ésta historia ¿qué opinan? Espero sus reviews **

**Ja ne! **


	2. Noticias inesperadas

**Hola de nuevo, pues vengo a actualizar muchas gracias a quienes han leído mi historia, les agradezco mucho :) **

**Hello guys, thank you very much to those people who have left (sorry for my bad bad english -_-) a review, also I hope this chapter you like it ^^ and one more time, sorry for the bad english**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Resident Evil son pertenecientes a CAPCOM y no busco lucrar con ellos. Los fines de ésta historia son de mero entretenimiento **

* * *

Capítulo 2 "Sorpresas"

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la captura del violador de Chicago, en ése tiempo el trabajo había disminuido mucho y sólo se dedicaban a casos menores, principalmente trabajando en alianza con narcóticos, casos menores de distribución de drogas, venta de narcóticos al menudeo y prostitución.

Helena estaba en su escritorio ordenando las carpetas que Hunnigan había dejado cuando fue llamada por el jefe Milton

- Harper, ven a mi oficina por favor- dejó las carpetas lo más ordenadas que pudo y se dirigió a la oficina

- Dígame señor.

- Siéntate por favor. Quiero charlar contigo un asunto importante- obedeció y se sentó. El jefe por su lado observaba a sus subordinados trabajar desde su ventana, sonrió de lado y suspiro – Recuerdo que cuando era niño mi abuelo era uno de los más grandes héroes, al menos para mí, al crecer sin un padre él fue lo más cercano a una guía, un tutor o un mentor que tuve hasta que su trabajó le cobró factura.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

- Murió salvando la vida de un niño en un incendio.

- Lo lamento.

- Gracias Harper- se dio la vuelta y la miró – después de eso me volví una persona más reservada, callada y analítica.

- Sí, la muerte de un ser cercano tiende a cambiar la personalidad- afirmó interrumpiendo al jefe y observando el piso. Milton supo de inmediato que Helena recordó a Deborah, su hermana menor. Deborah murió a manos de la negligencia médica al no serle debidamente diagnosticada una horrible pulmonía, evento que marcó su vida y que, hasta la fecha no podía olvidar.

- Me entiendes bien. Tú también cambiaste mucho desde que ella se fue, te volviste una de las mejores superando incluso a los mejores.

- Me prometí que jamás dejaría que alguien más fuera víctima de las garras de la impunidad y de la corrupción- volvió a interrumpir con voz firme. Milton sonrió

- Siempre me ha gustado tu determinación Helena, por ello he tomado una difícil pero sabía decisión.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Hace unas semanas fui a reunión en Washington donde me reuní con el Presidente, trabajé para el gabinete hace algunos años así que me preguntó si no tenía a alguien capaz de trabajar para él en el Buró de Inteligencia Federal.

- ¿Buscan a alguien para trabajar para el F.B.I? Vaya, entonces quiere que le ayude- Milton negó levemente con la cabeza

- No Helena. Como te he mencionado has sido de las mejores superando por mucho a los mejores y después de mucho pensarlo y meditarlo he pensado mandarte a ti.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?- Helena casi se va de espaldas, sintió un sudor frío atravesar su cuerpo y el temblor no tardó en llegar - ¿Yo? Pero señor….

- Sé que es sorprendente pero no hay detective más tenaz y mejor capacitado que tú, ése puesto te ayudará a cumplir con tu objetivo de mantener la justicia en donde debe estar, además recuerdo que alguna vez dijiste querer trabajar para el Presidente- rió un poco, ella recordó la conversación lo dijo cuando vio al presidente reunirse con el alcalde en un evento de Chicago y en el cuál ella participó como guardia pero fue un comentario cualquiera no esperaba que algún día fuese a hacerse realidad.

- No señor, no creo poder hacerlo. Trabajar para el buró es muy diferente, aquí mis errores pesan pero allá no puedo equivocarme y…- Milton se acercó y la tomó de los hombros para que ella se calmase, la miró a los ojos y entonces sonrió

- Vas a lograrlo, Helena. Me duele mucho dejarte partir y es verdad, es un trabajo complicado pero no le confiaría a nadie más éste trabajo, porque sé y he visto de lo que eres capaz.

- Y yo también.

- ¿Hunnigan?

- Hola Helena.

- ¿Tú sabías de esto?- preguntó conmocionada

- Sí, de hecho he de decirte que yo misma fui la que le propuso al jefe Milton mandarte para allá.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No soy detective de Iowa, soy agente del Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos. Entré aquí encubierta para corroborar que lo dicho por el jefe Milton acerca de ti fuese verídico, y debo decir que eres mejor de lo que creía.

- No…. Entonces… ¿Estuve siendo vigilada?

- No, en absoluto, sólo evaluada para el puesto, pero nadie más lo sabe- contestó Hunnigan. Helena no sabía qué decir, estaba confundida y algo conmocionada por la noticia. Hunnigan y el jefe le dieron unos minutos a solas para que lo pudiera meditar y asimilar. Trabajar para el F.B.I era una de esas oportunidades que se dan sólo una vez en toda la vida.

Minutos después regresaron a la oficina, Helena estaba de pie, viendo las fotografías y trofeos que su jefe presumía y cuidaba celosamente en su oficina personal, al oírlos entrar volteó a verlos y con voz firme dijo

- Acepto trabajar para el presidente- el jefe sonrió

- Sabía que tomarías la mejor decisión.

- Es difícil dejar a mi equipo después de dos años pero si trabajando ahí puedo honrar la memoria de mi hermana entonces lo haré.

- Sabia decisión Helena- respondió su compañera

- Sólo quiero un último favor, como regalo de despedida.

- Te escuchó.

- No se lo diga a los chicos, no por ahora- sonrió y miró a la ventana –Quiero ser yo quien se los diga.

- Trato hecho.

- Gracias.

Helena salió de la oficina, sus compañeros la miraron preocupados pues tardó bastante tiempo dentro. Curtis se acercó a ella, la curiosidad pudo más que su voluntad

- Helena ¿qué pasó? Tardaste mucho en la oficina del jefe.

- Calma todo está bien.

- No estás en problemas ¿cierto? Espero que no haya afectado que llegamos tarde por invitarte a desayunar- siguió Laurance

-Calma chicos, no hay problema sólo…

- Aja.

- Sólo me han ascendido-todos callaron por unos segundos y después la felicitaron

- Vaya, es una excelente noticia Helena ¿qué puesto tendrás ahora? No me digas que Milton se retira y tú tomarás su lugar.

- Claro que no Harry- caminó lentamente a su escritorio para preparar sus cosas, debía desocupar esa misma tarde su escritorio para tomar mañana a primera hora su vuelo a Washington.

Sus compañeros la siguieron ansiosos de escuchar cuál sería su nuevo puesto, Helena suspiró sonriente

- ¿Y bien?- preguntaron todos

- Me ha sido entregado un puesto en el Buró de Investigación.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Nikiyama su compañera de academia – ¿En el F.B.I? Es una broma ¿verdad?

- No, es verdad. Ésta noche debo alistarme para tomar mi vuelo a primera hora mañana.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó de nuevo la chica de rasgos orientales

- Es obvio, a Washington-nadie supo qué decir, un sentimiento de alegría y tristeza los embargó, la noticia era muy buena era la oportunidad que Helena se merecía para mostrar su capacidad pero era muy pronto, pensaron todos.

- ¿Pero tan pronto? Ni siquiera nos dará tiempo de organizar tu despedida- comentó Jones

- Lo sé, es muy pronto pero debo estar ahí prontamente para empezar con la capacitación.

- Vaya, por eso demoraste tanto- Jones vio el reloj, eran las 6 de la tarde, su turno estaba por terminar - Mejor te dejamos apurarte, felicidades nuevamente Helena, no te quitamos más tu tiempo- contestó sonriente.

Todos afirmaron y se retiraron de regreso a sus puestos, Helena sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta, la noticia fue grande y también dolorosa pues no quería dejar a sus compañeros de equipo, aquellos que la acogieron como si fuera de su familia.

Finalmente Helena terminó de recoger, justo a la hora de salida. Sus compañeros se despidieron de ella abrazándola y deseándole toda la suerte del mundo en su nuevo trabajo, se impresionó de ello pues conociendo a sus amigos esperaba que le hicieran una fiesta de despedida a última hora, agradeció que no fuera así pues hubiera detestado despedirse de ellos, Helena odiaba las despedidas.

Revisó una última vez las dos cajas que contenían sus cosas, al verificar que todo estaba dentro tomó su abrigo, echó un último vistazo a la oficina de Delitos Sexuales, departamento que la aceptó y la vio crecer por poco más de 2 años. Suspiró.

- Echaré de menos éste lugar- dijo con nostalgia

- Y nosotros a ti- la castaña volteó de repente

- Fabián.

- Déjame ayudarte- entró a la oficina y le ayudó a cargar las cajas, Helena le agradeció y corroborando que no faltaba nada más emprendieron su camino a la salida

- Llamaré a un taxi para que no tengas que cargar.

- Descuida. Vamos a mi auto, yo te llevo.

- No es necesario.

- No aceptaré un no por respuesta, Helena Harper; Menos hoy que es la última vez que te veré, en Washington extrañarás que te eche una mano- bromeó, ella no pudo evitar reír ante tal ocurrencia

- Supongo que tienes razón, en el Estado Mayor no se apiadarán tanto de mí- rieron juntos. Llegaron al estacionamiento, Helena abrió la cajuela mientras Fabián sostenía las cajas

- Listo, ahora subamos- se acercó a la puerta del copiloto, quitó con suavidad la mano de su compañera que quería abrir la puerta y con una sonrisa le dijo – Primero las damas- Harper no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el gesto así que entró pronto al auto, el chico apresuró paso para subir e irse de ahí.

Condujo con tranquilidad, al principio ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna creando un poco de tensión en el ambiente, Jones quiso romper con ello encendiendo la radio y paseándose por casi todas las estaciones que la misma tenía programadas, al no encontrar algo bueno la apagó.

- Nada interesante- dijo regresando la mano derecha al volante

- Mejor dicho nadie conoce tus gustos.

- Oye, soy de rock un poco más clásico ¡lo sabes!

- De la época donde mi madre usaba faldas- rió Helena ante su propio comentario, su amigo la siguió después borró su enorme sonrisa y dejó sólo una línea ladina

- Extrañaré tu sentido del humor, ése que pocas veces sacaste conmigo- expresó con tristeza

- Lo siento, pensaba no decírselos pero hubiera sido más cruel.

- Dejarnos solos en la oficina esperándote con el café, cierto, hubiera sido cruel.

- Y empeora si lo dices de ésa forma.

- ¿Vendrás a visitarnos?

- Haré el intento. He escuchado que el trabajo allá es demandante y exhaustivo pero intentaré darme mi tiempo, no sólo para verlos a ustedes, también para ver a mi hermana.

- Cuidaremos su lápida mientras tanto.

- Gracias.

- No agradezcas, es lo menos que podemos hacer en tu ausencia. De verdad te extrañaremos.

- También yo, preferí decírselos para que no me esperasen mañana, sinceramente odio las despedidas- el chico la miró de reojo y sonrió

- ¿En verdad? Qué lástima porque iremos a una- ella lo vio confundida

- - ¿De qué hablas?- vio como el auto pasó de largo la desviación que lleva a su casa – Espera ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya lo verás, tranquila no te secuestraré.

Harper inspiró resignada, su amigo planeaba algo y por lo visto no tenía intención de decirle qué era así que se recargó en el asiento y esperó a que llegasen a su "incierto" destino. 20 minutos tardaron en llegar a un restaurante, era el preferido de Helena para celebrar fechas importantes, en la acera identificó a sus amigos de equipo incluido el propio jefe Milton. Fabián bajó primero, ayudó a Harper a salir y le entregó las llaves al valet parking

- Jefe, chicos… No entiendo ¿qué significa esto?- preguntó confundida al dueño del Cabalier que acababan de llevarse

- Es simple linda, es tu fiesta de despedida. Algo improvisada pues no nos diste tiempo a organizar algo mejor. Espero que te guste- no podía creerlo, por dentro unas ganas de golpear el bello rostro del chico querían salir pero al ver a sus amigos juntos la ayudó a calmarse

- Nikiyama nos dijo que odias las fiestas de ésta temática pero era lo menos que podíamos hacer, no te molestes con Fabián, yo fui quien dio la idea- explicó Sandra Curtis

- Chicos…. No sé qué decir…

- No es necesario Lena, pero mejor pasemos o perderemos nuestra mesa- todos asintieron, Airi y Sandra tomaron a Helena del brazo y la jalaron para que avanzara, tomaron su mesa y empezaron a ordenar.

La castaña hizo a un lado su desprecio por ésta clase de situaciones y decidió disfrutar, no todos los días tus amigos te realizan fiestas sorpresas, es cierto que los iba a extrañar y por ello no quería despedirse pero admiró su esfuerzo por encontrar la forma de demostrarle cuánto la extrañarían y la quieren que entendió lo egoísta que hubiera sido de negarse a participar.

El tiempo pasó rápido, no tomaron en cuenta la hora que era hasta que el mesero se acercó y les entregó su cuenta pues ya era hora de cerrar, eran las 11 de la noche. Terminaron sus bebidas, tomaron sus abrigos y chamarras y se retiraron del lugar, la chica policía agradeció infinitamente no sólo el gesto de la celebración también el apoyo y la confianza que le dieron durante su trabajo con ellos, se despidió de ellos abrazándolos con fuerza y dándoles la palabra que vendría de vez en cuando a verlos. Le dieron sus correos electrónicos para seguir comunicados y no descartar la posibilidad, de en un futuro trabajar juntos, el mundo del crimen y la impunidad es muy pequeño a veces.

El valet parking llegó con el auto de Jones, se despidieron una vez más y subieron para que él la llevara a casa.

- Me jugaste sucio, Fabián Jones.

- Airi nos dijo que odias este tipo de fiestas, si te decíamos de esto no hubieras aceptado.

- Pudiste decirme cuando veníamos en camino.

- Supongo que sí pero me adelanté a una posible reacción negativa por parte tuya, como saltar del auto.

- Torpe- finalmente llegaron a la casa de Helena, Fabián se estacionó y mientras Helena le abría la puerta él sacaba las cajas de la cajuela, las colocó en la sala.

- Bien, supongo que tienes que empacar.

- Sí, revisaré mi correo pues me dijo el jefe que él se haría cargo de los boletos del avión.

- Vaya, no conocía el lado "amable" del jefe.

- Dijo que era mi regalo de ascenso. Gracias por traerme y gracias por ser mi compañero.

- Gracias a ti Helena, por dejarme entrar después de la partida de Deborah- ella sonrió con melancolía

- Me ayudaste mucho esa ocasión, de no ser por ti no sé qué….- Helena se vio interrumpida por los labios de Jones que arremetieron contra los suyos, ella reaccionó tardía pues intentaba procesar a paso forzado lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Segundos después él se separó esperando a que Helena le diera una bofetada tal como hizo con uno de narcóticos que se atrevió a hacer lo mismo una ocasión pero en su lugar sólo recibió un mirada llena de dudas por parte de ella

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Me gustas Helena desde el día que te conocí, algo en ti llamó mi atención. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, ése sentimiento del deber que tanto te caracteriza y ahora lo menos que pude hacer fue probar tus labios y quedarme con su dulce sabor por siempre. Hoy que te vas, me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho nunca- contestó con firmeza y dolor en su voz que se escuchaba entrecortada. La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta, el mismo que sentía el hombre parado frente a ella, no supo qué decir o cómo actuar

- Fabián yo…

- Tranquila, no tienes que responder. Si es recíproco o no éste sentimiento prefiero quedarme con la duda porque si es correspondido haré hasta lo imposible porque no tomes ése vuelo a D.C. Mañana- Helena se congeló, él dibujó una sonrisa y entonces continuó – Cuídate y mucho éxito, la suerte no la necesitas. Nunca requeriste de ella- le dio unas palmadas en su hombro y dio media vuelta. Vio como el chico subió a su auto, lo puso en marcha y luego de dedicarle una sonrisa manchada por una lágrima que cayó de su rostro se fue.

Ella sólo reaccionó para cerrar su puerta y entrar a su sala, se sentó en el sofá rozando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. Se sentía mal, pues Fabián siempre le dio motivos para hacerla pensar que él gustaba de ella pero jamás quiso entender, primero porque su mente no salió del abismo que la muerte de su hermana le dejó y después porque estaba tan comprometida con su trabajo que simplemente no se dio tiempo a pensar en el amor después de todo ¿quién se fijaría en ella?

- Se fijó el hombre que siempre estuvo a mi lado.

* * *

**D:** **Pobre Helena! Creo que la declaración sonó un tanto dramática pero bueno, fue lo que me nació jaja. Gracias a todos por leer y espero sus reviews, críticas constructivas, puntos de vista, opiniones etc. Son bien recibidas n.n Ja ne!**


	3. Un cambio de vida

**Hola de nuevo, pues aquí vengo dejando el capítulo número 3. Gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews tanto de habla hispana como de habla inglesa :D quiero aclarar que a partir de aquí la historia seguirá un rumbo distinto, no estoy basándome en el juego, esto es una historia de Universo Alterno donde nada de lo suscitado en RESIDENT EVIL 6 ocurrió ^^ sin más que decir, les dejó el siguiente capítulo **

* * *

Capítulo 3 "Un cambio de vida"

Ingrid ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a Helena quien ya iba en camino a bordo del taxi, llegó a último segundo de las 8 a.m. El taxi se detuvo a escasos metros de donde estaba de la morena

- Buenos días Helena.

- Buenos días Hunnigan, lamento la demora, nos entretuvo un embotellamiento- la mencionada revisó su reloj

- Llegaste a tiempo, son las ocho en punto- Helena respiró aliviada – Vamos a dejar nuestras maletas, nuestro vuelo sale en 45 minutos- asintió y luego de pagarle al taxi tomó sus maletas, la transportadora de su gato y entraron a lugar. Hunnigan fue a recoger los boletos mientras la castaña iba a verificar dónde viajaría su mascota, cuando le dieron la respuesta se dirigió con su compañera y las 2 fueron a tomar asiento.

- ¿Desayunaste?

- No me dio tiempo, salí dos horas antes de casa para poder llegar. Apenas y pude bañarme.

- Entonces vamos a comer algo Helena, el viaje es un poco largo y no te sienta bien estar en ayunas- su estómago rogó porque ella aceptará y lo hizo. Ingrid ayudó a Helena con su equipaje, eran 4 maletas incluida la transportadora de Bigotes en cuanto a la Agente, sólo era una. Después de dejar al gato un momento en la estación se dirigieron a un restaurante que estaba afuera del aeropuerto, ordenaron su desayuno y mientras esperaban Helena le pidió más detalles a Hunnigan de su trabajo encubierto.

- Soy encargada del área de telecomunicaciones y mano derecha del Presidente, soy quien comanda todas vías de comunicación de la Casa Blanca incluyendo a los Agentes del Servicio Secreto.

- Vaya ¿Y cómo una experta en telecomunicaciones terminó trabajando encubierta en el departamento de delitos sexuales en Chicago?

- A veces es necesario cambiar de ambiente. Necesitaban de alguien que pudiera lograr ése cometido, el jefe Milton trabajó en el gabinete durante años y te recomendó, el Presidente me mandó para corroborar tal recomendación.

- No puedo evitar sentirme vigilada ¿Por qué no inventar un nombre?

- El jefe me conoce y sabía que mi identidad estaba segura frente a él- el mesero llegó con sus órdenes y procedieron a desayunar, durante ello hablaron de otra clase de cosas como el entrenamiento que Helena recibiría, dónde viviría y su nueva sede de trabajo.

Harper pagó la cuenta y se apresuraron pues el vuelo salía en 15 minutos, se dirigió a la estación por su mascota y luego de ser registrada subió al avión con Hunnigan.

Washington D.C.

Hunnigan guiaba a Helena entre los amplios pasillos de la Casa Blanca, se notaba bastante nerviosa más trataba de guardar la calma y no hacer algún movimiento extraño frente a los agentes del Servicio Secreto. Arribaron a la sala de juntas donde el Presidente Graham los esperaba. Helena no comprendía bien lo que ocurría, según lo dicho ayer por el jefe Milton y por la misma Hunnigan, ella trabajaría para el F.B.I entonces ¿Qué hacía en la Casa Blanca frente al Presidente de los Estados Unidos?

- Buenas tardes Señor Presidente.

- Buenas tardes Ingrid- respondió sonriente

- Señor ella es Helena Harper, la detective que el ex comandante Nicholas Milton le recomendó- le explicó extendiéndole un folder con el archivo de Helena. El Presidente lo tomó y le echó vistazo, no mencionó palabra entretanto lo leía, situación que comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta.

- Helena Harper, eres verdaderamente joven y ya eras prácticamente jefa de tu departamento.

- Así es señor.

- Milton me habló muy bien de ti, dijo que eras una de las mejores de su cuadrilla, Hunnigan me mantuvo al tanto de tu desempeño durante su estancia en Illinois y de igual forma se sorprendió de tu trabajo.

- Sólo hacía mi trabajo, como detective jamás permití que alguna ley se pasará por alto y que ningún crimen quedará impune. Intenté dar lo mejor de mí estos dos años que estuve en el departamento- Graham sonrió

- Me gusta tu impetú. Graduada con honores de la academia de policía y además eres licenciada en enfermería con conocimientos de medicina.

- Esa carrera la estudié por mandato de mis padres pero jamás la he ejercido.

- Interesante, veo que Nicholas no mintió al decir que eras extraordinaria- siguió hojeando su expediente.

Las palabras del Presidente la hicieron sonrojarse un poco, jamás imaginó que recibiría semejantes halagos del mandatario de su país.

- Hunnigan ve a que le hagan pruebas médicas y preparen el campo de entrenamiento.

- Sí, señor. Acompáñame Helena- se levantó de su silla y siguió a la chica, al salir de la sala no vio que alguien venía de frente entonces chocó con esa persona tirando por todos lados hojas y folder. Se sintió torpe al no haberse fijado y se agachó para ayudarle al chico a recoger el desorden

- Lo siento de verdad, no me fijé por dónde caminaba- se disculpó Helena

- Descuida, tampoco vi bien por dónde iba- contestó el rubio

- Hola Leon, tanto tiempo sin verte- el aludido levantó el rostro junto con sus carpetas en brazos

- Hunnigan, regresaste de tu misión- recibió los papeles que Helena recogió

- Ésta mañana, bien debo irme. Nos vemos después- y luego de recibir otra disculpa por parte de la castaña continuaron su camino.

Pasó todo el día, Helena fue a descansar al apartamento que el gobierno le dio mientras recibía respuesta del Presidente, era lujoso y un poco ostentoso. Sacó a su gatito que también estaba fastidiado de estar todo el día en su transportadora y merodeó por el lugar

- ¡No hagas travesuras!- le advirtió, se dirigió al baño y revisó la ducha su día había sido largo y necesitaba tomar un baño para poder descansar.

Preparaba su baño entretanto, pensó en el día tan extraordinario que había pasado, no sabía para quién iba a trabajar; Si para el buró o para el Presidente, pero cualquiera fuera su nuevo trabajo la simple idea de ser aceptada le hacía cosquillas en el estómago, entró a la regadera y se relajó como hacía en Chicago después de una dura jornada de trabajo. Recordó entonces a ése hombre con el que chocó al salir de la oficina de Graham por alguna razón, supuso que por el color de ojos tan intensó que de repente…. Le recordaron a Jones. Llevó su mano derecha a sus labios y con sus dedos rozó la zona donde la noche anterior la besó, sintió tristeza no sólo por Jones que decidió declararse justo el día de ayer, también por ella que jamás se dio a la tarea de darse una oportunidad con algún chico.

Sacudió su cabeza para continuar con su baño, al terminar se puso su ropa de dormir y preparó la cena que compró de camino. Repasó una y otra vez lo que había pasado hoy porque no podía creerlo, le resultaba difícil hacerlo.

Lavó sus pocos trastes y los dejó escurriendo, preparó la ropa que se llevaría mañana y fue a la cama, había sido un buen día a pesar de todo mañana sabría cuál sería su nuevo trabajo.

* * *

**Bueno este capítulo fue más corto, espero que nuevo sea de su agrado n.n nos estamos viendo Ja ne! **


	4. Aquel agente del gobierno

**Hola de nuevo, antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a aquellas personitas que han dejado sus reviews, no saben lo mucho que me ayudan y lo feliz que me hacen n.n Bueno sin más qué decir les dejo éste otro cap **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, son de la compañía CAPCOM y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, únicamente es para entretener.**

Capítulo 4 "Aquel agente del gobierno"

Helena ya estaba despierta, se encontraba parada frente al pequeño tocador del cuarto arreglándose para ir con Hunnigan y saber de una vez por todas para quién daría sus servicios, el día anterior se le realizaron dos pruebas; una médica y una de tiro, en la de tiro un par de veces los nervios la traicionaron y falló terriblemente pero fuera de ello está segura que lo hizo regularmente bien.

Terminó de aplicar su discreto brillo labial y luego de echar un último vistazo al espejo se alisó el chaleco y partió para no llegar tarde

- Me voy pequeño, en la cocina está tu comida y tu caja de arena está en el cuarto de lavado, no hagas travesuras por favor- le acarició la cabeza, agarró su maletín y partió. Al salir su rostro dibujó una enorme sorpresa pues no esperaba encontrarse con la morena recargada en una camioneta negra y con dos sujetos altos y vestidos de negro - ¿Hunnigan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Buenos días Helena, sube o llegaremos tarde- la aludida aceptó sin estar muy convencida, su compañera ignoró por completo la pregunta que le había formulado muy intencionalmente.

- Han pasado sólo dos minutos de mi día y ya empiezan los misterios- pensó

- Ya tengo los resultados de tus estudios médicos, tienes una buena salud.

- Gracias.

- El día de hoy vine por ti para presentarte como parte del gabinete

- No entiendo.

- Empezaras a trabajar a partir de ahora, el Presidente quedó complacido con tu expediente y con las recomendaciones que tienes por parte del ex comandante de Chicago no dudó ni un minuto en hacerte parte del equipo, Helena. Felicidades, ahora eres un miembro del Servicio Secreto.

Harper no podía salía de su asombro ¿Ella miembro del Servicio Secreto? Millones de ideas y sentimientos embargaron su ser. Inmensa alegría porque jamás creyó ser lo suficientemente buena para conseguir un lugar junto al Presidente, nerviosismo pues no sabe qué se irá a encontrar en su camino, tristeza porque su hermana no está ahí para celebrar con ella. Miró la alfombra de la camioneta y sonrió de lado

- Ojala estuvieras aquí- murmuró mientras la sonrisa de su hermana llegaba a su memoria.

Llegaron a la Casa Blanca, ambas chicas bajaron de la camioneta rumbo a la oficina del Señor Graham que firmaba algunos papeles, llamaron a la puerta. El presidente les dio permiso de pasar, al hacerlo le pidieron a Helena que tomara asiento para poder empezar con la última parte de su contratación, temblaba cual gelatina mal cuajada, respiraba hondo para no cometer alguna tontería o pasar alguna vergüenza pues no lo soportaría. Pasaron 3 horas, las más largas en la vida de la joven policía, una vez finiquitada la conferencia con el mandatario Hunnigan la llevó a su lugar de trabajo.

- Tranquilízate Helena, no has dicho palabra desde que salimos de la oficina.

- Lo siento, es que todo me resulta….

- ¿Increíble?

- Más bien diría difícil de digerir- le corrigió

- Comprendo, resulta algo complicado digerir todo de un sólo momento, pero confiamos en ti sabrás manejarlo.

- Espero poder cumplir con ello.

- Buenos días Hunnigan- escuchó Helena a sus espaldas, ambas mujeres voltearon para encontrarse con el chico con el que ayer chocó saliendo de la oficina

- Buenos días Leon.

- Es raro no verte detrás del monitor ¿Qué te trae por los pasillos últimamente?

- Tú, estaba buscándote. Te presento a Helena Harper, la nueva miembro del equipo.

- Mucho gusto, soy Leon Scott Kennedy- dijo extendiendo su mano derecha, Helena tardó en reaccionar por quedar atrapada en ésos ojos azules

- Lo siento, el gusto es mío.

- Eres la chica con la que ayer tropecé ¿cierto?

- Sí, fui yo.

- Él será el que te ayude en estos primeros días, cualquier duda puedes preguntarle- afirmó su compañera

- Veo que quedarás a cargo. Espero que seas buena no suelo ser flexible con los de nuevo ingreso.

- No será necesario, no me gusta el trato "especial"- respondió con desdén. Ingrid le dio su expediente a Leon

- Bien Leon los dejó, es hora de regresar a mi puesto en la sala de comunicaciones, muéstrale la agencia y enséñale bien por favor. Nos vemos- se despidió y se fue dejándolos solos. Se sorprendió, no esperaba quedar a cargo de él en su primer día de trabajo

- Leon Scott Kennedy, ya había oído de ti eres el agente personal del Presidente ¿o me equivocó?

- Sólo soy un agente, pero sí ése es mi puesto principal. Interesante, eras policía del condado de Chicago ¿Por qué el cambio de aires? Ser policía es mucho más sencillo.

- Lo sé, pero mi superior creyó que sería bueno para mí, él me recomendó.

- No suenas muy convencida.

- Siento que exageran un poco con todos los halagos que tanto él como el propio presidente han hecho. Sólo soy una policía que cumple con su deber.

- Ya no hay policías como tú en éste mundo. Todos se dejan llevar por la corrupción tarde o temprano, empiezan bien y poco a poco van decayendo quizá por eso recibes tanto elogios, créeme cuando te digo que Graham no es fácil de sorprender.

- Parece que lo conoces bien.

- He trabajado aquí durante sus últimos dos mandatos y mucho más.

Leon le resultaba todo un misterio, fuera del gran parecido que tenía con su viejo compañero de Chicago él mismo le parecía interesante, leyó su archivo todo el camino a su oficina, trataba de animarla y de no ser tan rudo a pesar de haber dicho no ser flexible con los novatos.

Así pasaron los días, los meses hasta que Helena se volvió casi tan buena como Leon, aprendió del mejor según palabras de otros compañeros, el cambio a Washington no le había venido tan mal pues tal y como dijo Hunnigan, digirió rápidamente el asunto y se adaptó a su nuevo hogar. Se mantenía en contacto con sus amigos de Chicago pero hasta ahora no había podido cumplir con ir a verlos, su agenda siempre estaba llena y apenas tenía tiempo para atender a su gato.

Regresó a su casa, cansada y un poco adolorida, hoy le había tocado entrenamiento combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ése nunca había sido uno de sus mejores fuertes, Leon dijo que fue compasivo con ella pero lo dudó, al revisar su brazo éste lució lleno de moretones que tardarían por lo menos 5 días en desaparecer, atendió a su gato, revisó su correo y se encontró con una agradable noticia, Airi Nikiyama va a casarse, en su correo le escribió que su prometido es también de ascendencia japonesa como ella y llevaban 7 meses juntos. Lena hizo cuentas, es el mismo tiempo que lleva de estar en D.C.

- Vaya que me he perdido de mucho- se dijo y tomó un sorbo de café, continuó leyendo el correo con una sonrisa en sus labios, se sentía feliz por su amiga pero dicha sonrisa se borró cuando divisó que Nikiyama la quería como su dama de honor, un nudo en la garganta se le formó con la simple idea de pensar el "No, lo siento" que le respondería.

Se armó de valor y le escribió:

"_Airi:_

_No sabes el inmenso gusto que me da saber que ya has encontrado a esa persona que te hace feliz, en verdad lo mereces pues eres una chica linda y de buenos sentimientos, casi siento envidia por ti. La vida aquí en Washington es igual que en Chicago pero yo me siento en el ombligo del mundo, apenas ayer regresé de Sidney para detener a unos traficantes de niños africanos. A veces extraño Illinois, ahí la vida era más relajada a pesar de todo, tenía horario de entrada y de salida también aquí sólo tengo horario de entrada pero no estoy segura si tendré el mismo horario de salida que el día anterior, esto limita mis posibilidades de salir y buscar a algún chico… Supongo que mi destino es vivir sola con Bigotes a mi lado"_

Rió ante su comentario y continuó

"_Por otro lado, lamento decirte amiga, que agradezco la invitación que me has hecho pero no podré ser tu dama de honor, ni siquiera sé si estaré desocupada para asistir a tu boda, de cualquier manera haré lo posible por ir. _

_Cuídate y seguimos en contacto. _

_Helena"_

Lo envió. Abrió el otro, éste era de Fabián, su corazón dio un vuelco al abrirlo y leer que sólo decía "Ten un lindo día. Te quiero" y recordó esa escena del beso. Apagó su laptop y se fue a la cama para descansar y tratar de calmarse, intentó conciliar el sueño pero no lo logró, sólo daba vueltas en su cama pensando en cómo se sentiría Fabián. Deseaba que él ya hubiera encontrado pareja y se haya olvidado de ella, así podría estar tranquila pero sabía que aún no sucedía porque como Nikiyama, se lo hubiera dicho, trató una vez más de dormir y de repente el rostro de Leon invadió sus pensamientos.

Se levantó de golpe y sacudió su cabeza, estaba loca ¿por qué pensó en su compañero? Seguramente por el parecido que tenían, su cabello cenizo y los ojos azules, un azul intenso y profundo que por alguna razón llamaba su atención y no podía dejar de mirar. Recordó entonces cuando en pleno desayuno Helena observó fijamente a Leon tomar su café, él levantó la mirada y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron simplemente fue víctima de ésos zafiros que tenía por ojos.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, se levantó molesta y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pensar en Leon ¿por qué pensar en él? Llevan 7 meses trabajando juntos, 3 misiones en las que han viajado y jamás le había pasado algo así.

- Creo que debería tomarme menos en serio el trabajo, ya estoy volviéndome loca- bebió su agua y regresó a su cama, enojada. Esperó que el agua la ayudara a calmar sus pensamientos y dejar de recordar a aquel agente del gobierno.

**Vaya vaya, Helena está pensando un poco "de más" en su enigmático compañero de equipo ¿de verdad será por el parecido con su ex compañero de Chicago? ¿O habrá algo más? Jajaja espero les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo ja ne! **


	5. ¿Celos?

**Hola de nuevo, pido una pequeña disculpa por no actualizar desde hace un ratito, pero aquí me tienen de nuevo. Muchas gracias a todas las lindas personitas que no sólo siguen mi fic, también la comentan y me dejan un pequeño review n.n thank you very much. Sin más les dejo el capítulo numero 5 **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de CAPCOM y esto sólo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento**

Capítulo 5 "¿Celos?"

27 de Julio del 2013

- ¿Está lista el salón?

- Casi listo, faltan algunos arreglos de las mesas pero ya se están revisando.

- Anotado ¿el banquete cómo va?

- Viene retrasado, debió llegar hace 7 minutos.

- Le daremos cinco minutos más de tolerancia, en caso de que no avísenme y me comunicó con Jonh.

- Entendido- todos corrían de un lado a otro ajustando los preparativos para la fiesta en honor al compromiso de Ashley con el hijo del primer ministro, Helena fungía como coordinadora de dicho evento éste día, una misión en extremo sencilla comparado con las que había tenido anteriormente.

Helena ya se había enfrentado al lado oscuro de éste lugar pues hace unas semanas fue enviada junto al agente Kennedy a investigar los casos de un presunto intento de ataque terrorista en contra del Alcalde de Minnesota por un grupo de anarquistas, todo quedó resuelto y los responsables fueron detenidos, comparó la situaciones de Chicago con Washington y eran tremendamente distintas, aquí ya luchaba contra los peces gordos de la corrupción y el terrorismo. Por un momento quiso renunciar, no creyó ser capaz de aguantarlo pero sería una decepción para aquellos que confían en ella, sus amigos, el jefe y el mismo Presidente y ello le ayudó a continuar.

Dio un último paseo por el salón para corroborar que estuvieran las cosas bien y en su lugar, le comunicaron que el banquete ya había llegado así que fue a la cocina para saber si ya todo estaba listo, faltaban 10 minutos para que los invitados empezaran a llegar.

- ¿Cómo va todo?

- Hola Leon, parece que todo está listo ¿y por allá? ¿Cómo está la hija del presidente?

- Nerviosa como es de suponerse, se ha desmayado dos veces.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan a la ligera?- preguntó extrañada, él suspiró

- Es una joven algo exagerada y melodramática, mi puesto es detener terroristas no atender los nervios de la hija, estará bien- Helena negó con cabeza, Leon solía sacarla de sus casillas un poco ¿Cómo podía expresarse así de la hija de Graham? Es cierto que era una niña mimada, la clásica hija "mediocre" de papá y eterna enamorada de Leon, eso se notaba a leguas pero eso no le daba derecho a expresarse así ¿o sí?

- Bien las 9 en punto, los invitados no tardaran en llegar.

- Aquí Kennedy la reunión está por comenzar, diríjanse a sus lugares y no quiero errores- decía él por el apuntador. Los primeros en llegar fueron los primeros ministros, futuros suegros de Ashley, después algunos alcaldes de condados vecinos y otras celebridades.

Helena junto con Andrew Williams, otro compañero fueron a la puerta del salón para controlar a los medios de comunicación que ya empezaban a hacer de las suyas con tal de obtener la exclusiva del evento.

- Se prohíbe el acceso a toda cámara ya sea fotográfica o de vídeo.

- No importa cuánto se los digas Andrew, nunca entienden- sacaron a un par de reporteros que lograron colarse, luego de unos minutos regresaron a la recepción. El lugar ya estaba invadido por personalidades de "alta sociedad", personas de negocios, políticos, algunos artistas, gente que tenían más dinero en sus bolsillos que neuronas en el cerebro.

- Harper, aquí Kennedy. Reporte de incidentes.

- Aquí Harper, los medios de comunicación han sido evacuados y los que lograron infiltrarse fueron sacados, todo en relativa calma.

- ¿Ustedes están bien?

- Afirmativo, sé cómo lidiar con esa multitud- se dirigió a la mesa del banquete para vigilar desde un punto estratégico que todo marchara bien y tomar un poco de refresco, Leon que estaba de espalda dio la vuelta de golpe empujando a la castaña y derramando el refresco en su traje

- Lo lamento señorita no… Helena- sonrió un poco –Lo siento, hace rato que no nos pasaba esto- la otra le sonrió también

- Creo que las viejas costumbres no se olvidan.

- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó el Presidente al oír el pequeño grito que dio Helena cuando el líquido se le vertió

- Sí señor, un pequeño accidente con la bebida, nada importante- dijo limpiándose

- Lo lamento en verdad Helena- expresó Leon arrepentido

- Descuida traje una muda. Cúbreme mientras me cambió, pero la tintorería de saldrá cara- el chico sólo sonrió apenado.

15 minutos después estaba de regreso en su puesto, era hora de la cena y del anuncio formal del compromiso entre Alan Norton y Ashley Graham. El primero en hablar fue el Presidente, alegó sentirse orgulloso que un joven de finos modales y un as en los negocios fuese aquél que desposaría a su hija, después del discurso y de los aplausos de los invitados ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la pista para abrir el baile.

Todos observaron atentos a la futura pareja de esposos bailar al compás del vals; el chico se veía tremendamente enamorado de la joven pero ella… Ella lucía diferente, miraba de forma no muy discreta a una persona entre el público, Helena sintió curiosidad y buscó con la mirada al responsable de su distracción, cuando vio de quién se trataba arqueó una ceja

- No lo creo. Tal vez esté divagando- el vals terminó, todos aplaudieron eufóricos mientras la pareja regresaba a su lugar, la fiesta empezó entonces a animarse, todos se abrieron paso en la pista. Uno de los agentes se dio cuenta que Ashley se escabulló entre los invitados rumbo al jardín, abrió la entrada de su apuntador y habló

Aquí Dennis, "estrella" ha salido al jardín por la puerta norte, cambio.

- Recibido todos alerta ¿tienes contacto visual? Cambio- el chico se asomó discretamente y la vio charlando con Kennedy

- Está con Kennedy, cambio.

- Recibido- terminaron la comunicación

Helena escuchó que Kennedy estaba con Ashley, por alguna razón eso no le agradó mucho así que decidió salir a "tomar aire", logró verlos sentados la fuente que decoraba el centro del lugar, se paró alado de un pilar donde tenía perfecto contacto visual

- ¿Qué hace Leon hablando con la señorita Graham? Creí que no era de su agrado- los observó de forma discreta para no levantar sospechas. Ashley lucía triste, Leon indiferente, charlaban y charlaban hasta que Ashley acarició la mejilla derecha del agente, acto que le erizó la piel a Harper ¿por qué? Hizo caso omiso a su reacción, culpó a la corriente de aire y siguió observando.

Leon no se inmutó ni se movió de su posición por algunos segundos, al no recibir respuesta Ashley llevó su otra mano y lo obligó a que la viera, Helena se tensó cuando vio que la distancia entre ellos comenzaba a disminuir. Tomó su móvil y rápidamente marcó, Leon respingó y contestó.

- Leon ¿Dónde estás? Tengo que darte mi traje para que lo lleves a la tintorería- bromeó tratando de no sonar molesta o alterada

- Eh… Estoy en el baño, ya salgo- colgó. Siguió observándolos determinadamente, Leon negó con la cabeza y pareció gritarle unas cuantas cosas a Ashley, lo dedujo por la cara de asombro seguida de las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos cuando la dejó sola.

Helena se recargó en la pared, se cruzó de brazos y respiró agitada, entonces cayó en cuenta de algo ¿Por qué respiraba agitada? Abrió sus ojos y se tranquilizó, meditó acerca de lo ocurrido y al recordar a "estrella", nombre clave que usan para Ashley, acercarse a los labios de Leon sentía la sangre hervir.

- Debo estar loca.

- ¿Lena todo bien?- la voz de Andrew la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó y vio los ojos cafés de su amigo viéndola preocupado

- Sí, si todo bien.

- ¿Por qué gritaste?

- Pensé en voz alta, es todo.

- ¿Segura?

- Claro- inspiró hondo – Estoy bien.

- Si tú lo dices, Leon está en el vestíbulo buscándote- oír su nombre erizó su piel

- Gracias, voy en camino.

El chico se retiró dejando sola a la castaña, ésta respiró unas cuantas veces ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Estaba actuando como tonta, ella no era así. Se dirigió al baño unos segundos para calmarse, cuando se sintió lista salió y fue en búsqueda del agente.

El resto de la noche pasó sin novedad, la fiesta terminó no muy tarde porque el Presidente debía viajar a Alemania el día siguiente. Sus compañeros se ofrecieron a llevarla pero se negó, quería estar un tiempo a solas.

Llamó a un taxi y se fue en él, pagó la cuenta y subió a su departamento. Un hambriento y molesto Bigotes la esperaba sentado en el sofá, le atendió, tiró sus cosas y se fue a dormir, mañana se daría un baño. De forma instantánea su mente repasó en contra de su voluntad la escenita de la rubia hija del Presidente con Leon a solas en el jardín; de nueva cuenta sus poros se abrieron y la sangre le hirvió, hundió su rostro en su almohada, avergonzada pero ¿por qué se sentía avergonzada? Todos sienten celos por sus compañeros de trabajo…

¿O no?

**Vaya, ¿Helena sintiendo celos? ¿Celos de su compañero? Jajajaja, bueno como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capítulo. Espero sus reviews, gente hermosa n.n ja ne**


	6. Volviendo a mis inicios

**Hola.**

**Me siento apenada porque dejé abandonado éste fic por un rato jeje pero bueno ya no pasará, ya lo atenderé como se debe. De nuevo gracias a todos los que me han dejado su lindo review opinando qué les ha parecido la historia y ¿qué creen? a los que me piden que ya comience el romance pues a partir de ahora las cosas entre ambos agentes empezarán a verse complicadas X3. Les dejo el capítulo espero lo disfruten **

**NOTA: Aunque se hace mención de lo ocurrido en Raccoon City les recuerdo que éste es un Universo Alterno, nada de lo sucedido en los juegos ocurrió. **

**Capítulo 6 Volviendo a mis inicios **

Los autos no avanzaban por más que Helena quisiera, miró su reloj

- Llegaré tarde- se dijo molesta y atorada en un embotellamiento, tocó el claxon de su auto más por acto reflejo que por esperar a que el tráfico avanzara, la cabeza ya comenzaba a dolerle. Después de pasar ése horrible tráfico estacionó su auto y subió corriendo para reportarse con el Presidente.

- Lamento mucho el retraso señor.

- Helena ¿a qué debo tu retraso?- preguntó extrañado

- Me agarró un embotellamiento camino hacia acá. No fue intencional- se disculpó avergonzada, después la puerta del salón se abrió

- Buenos días señor Presidente ¿me mandó llamar?- preguntó Leon cerrando la puerta tras de sí –Buenos días Helena.

- Buenos días Leon.

- En efecto, los cité porque necesito que hagan un viaje urgente a Chicago.

- ¿A Chicago?- preguntó ella de inmediato

- Así es Helena, tu ciudad natal. Vayan con Hunnigan para que les dé más detalles de la misión- salieron rumbo a la oficina de la morena.

- Buenos días chicos, bien aquí tienen su siguiente misión. El alcalde ha pedido de nuestra ayuda; Un sujeto ha estado matando a diestra y siniestra a jóvenes de distintas Universidades y junto con el jefe de policía nos pidieron que mandáramos a dos agentes para apoyar.

- No puede ser….- tapó su boca aterrorizada, Leon la miró de reojo

- Es extraño ¿por qué no piden apoyo de alguien más?

- Porque según las palabras del Presidente tenemos a la mejor policía de Chicago- observó a Helena – Trabajarás de nuevo con tus compañeros de equipo, Helena. Prepárense su vuelo sale en una hora- ambos asintieron y se retiraron para preparar sus cosas.

La chica no podía creerlo, nuevamente un psicópata atacaba su ciudad aquella que había estado tranquila desde que se fue. Por una parte se sentía feliz pues no sólo vería a sus amigos después de casi un año, también trabajaría con ellos de nuevo pero por otra parte, le hubiera gustado que fuera en otra ocasión o bajo otras circunstancias.

- Así que trabajaremos con tu antiguo equipo ¿Eh?

- Sí. Conocerás mis inicios.

- No suena mal- sonrió de lado.

Rumbo a Chicago, Leon miraba por la ventana mientras Helena dormitaba, abrió sus ojos y miró a su compañero

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el servicio?

- Más del que recuerdo- y soltó una sonrisa ladina

- Eso no es una respuesta.

- Llevo diez años en esto, también empecé como tú, de oficial en el departamento de policía de Raccoon City.

- Raccoon…. Hablas de la…

- Sí- interrumpió a su compañera – La ciudad devastada por el brote del virus T…

- Entonces… Eres sobreviviente.

- Aquella experiencia me hizo querer con más fervor defender a las personas inocentes de las garras de la coorporación Umbrella. Me prometí que acabaría con ellos y estar como agente del gobierno me dio la oportunidad para lograrlo.

- Y lo conseguiste, Umbrella ya no existe.

- Pero aún existen personas que quieren revivir la pesadilla, hacer renacer la corporación o iniciar una por su propia parte- fijó su mirada al cielo y suspiró – El mal…

- El mal nunca se acabará- continuó Helena

- Veo que me entiendes.

- Mejor de lo que crees, Leon.

- ¿Puedo oír tu historia?- preguntó él con curiosidad. Harper suspiró, miró al techo del avión y sonrió con un halo de tristeza

- Tuve una hermana pero hace algunos años partió y la perdí…

- ¿Se extravió?- ella negó con la cabeza

- Enfermó gravemente de pulmonía. El bastardo que la recibió no la quiso atender, dijo que sólo era un resfriado y en un lapso de 24 horas Deborah falleció.

- Lo lamento, pregunté algo que no debía.

- Gracias, descuida. Un amigo me apoyó, me ayudó y logramos meter a la cárcel al sujeto ése; aún está pagando condena. Desde ése día quise proteger a la gente que es víctima de descarados como el que mató a mi hermana y que corre con la misma suerte que ella. La carrera de enfermería jamás me agradó pero aprendí mucho y al terminarla entré a la academia de policía.

- Y entraste al Departamento de Policía de Chicago.

- Así es, la U.D.S. fue mi primer hogar y donde pude crecer.

- ¿Tus padres también viven en Chicago?

- No, ellos viven en Arizona pero yo ya no existo para ellos. Se molestaron mucho cuando cambié de carrera así que me echaron y jamás regresé…- explicó con melancolía.

En toda la plática Leon no quitó su mirada de su compañera, desde que empezó hasta que terminó de hablar y se dio cuenta de que son muy parecidos. Un trágico pasado que los impulsó a estar en donde ahora están, ese compromiso con el deber y las ansias de acabar con toda clase de amenaza a la medida de sus posibilidades.

Los ojos de Helena se cristalizaron como pasaba cada que hablaba de Deborah, Leon al notarlo sujetó su mano derecha llamando de ésta forma su atención.

- Lamento lo que pasó con tu hermana. No he perdido a un ser querido pero todas las personas de la tragedia de Raccoon las siento como si eso hubieran sido. No sé si crees que las personas después de muertas, aún cuidan de nosotros pero puedo asegurar que tu hermana está orgullosa de ti- con su pañuelo secó su rostro, Helena quedó perpleja.

Observó confundida los ojos azules del agente y se estremeció un poco al sentir su tacto, a pesar de casi no conocerlo -salvo laboralmente- pudo encontrar en ellos dolor y soledad. Ésa impresión la había visto antes en otros ojos, ésa impresión la veía en sí misma todos los días tras mirarse en el espejo.

Recordó de inmediato la fiesta de compromiso de la señorita Graham, el momento que la vio acercarse a Kennedy y lo que eso le provocó, sintió entonces la necesidad de abrazarlo, de sentirlo cerca de ella e incluso de besarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza tras el último pensamiento

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Kennedy luego de su reacción

- No, estoy bien… Gracias por… Por tu pañuelo- desvió la mirada, sonrojada.

- Señores pasajeros; les avisamos que estamos por descender por favor abrochen sus cinturones. Esperamos que el vuelo haya sido de su agrado y que tengan una linda estancia.

Los agentes se acomodaron en su lugar, abrocharon su cinturón y entonces el avión descendió.

Fueron a la banda transportadora a recoger su equipaje, afuera un auto ya esperaba por ellos para llevarlos a la estación.

- Helena Harper, me alegra tenerte de nuevo aquí- fueron recibidos por el Jefe Nicholas Milton dentro de su despacho, Leon se presentó y saludó al jefe mientras Helena se preguntó dónde estarían sus compañeros pues no los vio en todo el camino de la entrada a la oficina del jefe – Todos están en la sala de juntas. Vamos- caminaron rumbo a la sala, al entrar todos se sorprendieron de ver a Helena en Chicago.

- ¿Helena?

- Hola chicos- saludó. Airi y Sandra no pudieron contenerse y se levantaron para abrazarla, Laurance, un poco más prudente se acercó y le dio la bienvenida.

- Bien equipo es hora de presentar el caso, ya tendrán tiempo de hablar con ella. El día de hoy hablé con el alcalde y pedí apoyo del F.B.I. para resolver la serie de asesinatos que han alborotado a la ciudad. Ellos son la agente Helena Harper y el agente Leon Scott Kennedy. Curtis presenta el informe- ambos tomaron asiento y escucharon al jefe.

- Ayer en la mañana fueron encontrados los cuerpos de dos jovencitas universitarias. La primera fue identificada como Daniela Sander y la segunda como Sherry Birkin, ambas fueron asfixiadas y está mañana fue encontrado otro cuerpo; aún se está identificando.

- ¿Presentan ataque sexual?- preguntó Harper

- Sólo Sherry, las demás no presentaron alteración en su cuerpo- todos leían la carpeta que se les fue entregada

- ¿Alguna similitud o lazo que tuvieran las víctimas?- agregó Leon

- Seguimos investigando. En estos momentos dos de mis compañeros están investigando con las familias de las dos primeras víctimas- explicó Curtis

- Curtis y Laurance vayan al lugar de los hechos, Harper y Kennedy vayan con la forense para que les dé el reporte- asintieron y se levantaron de sus lugares. Saliendo de la sala el PDA de Leon sonó.

- ¿Hunnigan?- la castaña arqueó una ceja y se acercó a Leon para ver la pantalla

- ¿Ya llegaron a Chicago?

- Afirmativo, ya estamos en la estación.

- Bien, el Presidente me pidió que les ayudé con las investigaciones que están llevando a cabo- Helena sonrió

- ¿Trabajaremos de nuevo para la Unidad?- preguntó irónica, Ingrid también sonrió

- Hay que cambiar un poco de aires. Mandaré a sus tablets los reportes de las dos primeras víctimas. Estense a la escucha.

-¿Hunnigan trabajó contigo?- inquirió Scott algo confundido

- Te explicaré luego, vamos al forense.

- De acuerdo, tú guías.

Detuvieron un taxi y se dirigieron con el forense. Toda la tarde la pasaron de casa en casa, investigando, preguntando y compartiendo lo que lograron averiguar, dieron las 10 de la noche, el jefe Milton les pidió que se retiraran a descansar y que mañana continuarían con el caso.

Helena pensó en volver a su antigua casa. Mensualmente le mandaba dinero y pedía a su amiga Sandra que mandara a una chica para que le hiciera la limpieza, supuso que el lugar estaría en buenas condiciones. Se despidió de Leon quien decidió pasar la noche en un hotel y quedaron de verse a primera hora del día siguiente.

Llegó a su casa, como pensó estaba bien recogida, preparó su cena y se fue a acostar. Miró al techo y suspiró, rozó con sus dedos su mejilla simulando la caricia de Leon cuando secó sus lágrimas, su corazón aceleró y sintió su rostro arder.

- Leon…- murmuró


End file.
